Advances in technologies such as the Internet of Things (IoT) and other data generating technologies have made it possible to collect and analyze vast quantities of data. Advances in “Big Data” analytics have enabled improved decision making by allowing analysis of the ever increasing amounts of data. There is no indication that this trend of ever increasing data generation and storage shows any signs of slowing down. It can be expected that in the future, the amount of data generated and stored will only increase.